The present invention relates to self-filling storage devices for card-shaped data carriers (memory cards) with at least one storage container and at least one roller for dispensing or receiving such memory cards.
Such storage devices for card-shaped data carriers (memory cards) are, for example, known in different embodiments for receiving and dispensing user authorization cards for parking structures. These known storage devices provide a reliable dispensing action, respectively, reliable intake of data carriers into the storage container with respective dispensing, respectively, intake rollers; however, in practice it was found that for the arrangement of a plurality of such storage containers in one storage device these storage containers are non-uniformly emptied and/or filled so that it may occur that the storage container nearest to the dispensing slot is already empty even though in the other storage containers there are still memory cards present and the storage device due to the empty storage container at the dispensing slot, will not dispense any further data carriers. Also, it may happen with the known storage devices that, due to the storage container at the dispensing slot being filled, the intake of further data carriers is prevented even though the rearwardly arranged storage containers are not yet filled or not yet entirely filled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a self-filling storage device with which the aforementioned disadvantages can be avoided and which allows for an automated filling and/or emptying of all storage containers.